


Visiting

by AvengersShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: A small thing I wrote, Gen, Not exactly gaara/lee but it's sprinkled in there, Somewhat a follow-up to that bone enemy fight, Sorry I can't remember names too well, gaara feels safe with lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: A series? Maybe. One-shots circling around Gaara and Lee's relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah I love LeeGaa! Those two are my OTP!

"Gaara!" Lee squealed, jumping forward and encircling the startled redhead in a gentle but firm embrace, easily lifting him up by the waist and twirling him around as Gaara's siblings' strangled yell is heard and the locals of Konoha choke at the display. But not Might Gai. If anything, he's beaming, but a small wary cross of his arms tells us he's a little unsure of the greeting because Gaara has yet to register the invasion of his personal bubble and the cork on his gourd is wriggling angrily, the sand within agitated that its person is being touched and reacting upon the younger male's surprise.

 

"Put him down, idiot!" Kankuro barked out, keeping his distance. 

 

Lee stopped twirling and blinked up at the boy before his cheeks grew red with embarrassment and shame before quickly setting his friend down and removing his arms. 

 

"I'm sorry for my rude gesture." Lee said quickly, bowing his head. He looks up and sees Gaara isn't making eye contact, but through the sun's glare, he thought he saw some color on the younger's cheeks. Interesting.

 

"It's alright, Lee." Gaara said softly, "I... I didn't expect anyone to welcome me as boisterous and without fear as you have."

 

"It's been a while, Gaara-san! After your last visit, we have not gotten a chance to hang out or speak much at all after you rescued me." 

 

"Yes, I remember." It was a short visit indeed. After assisting the Leaf during Orochimaru's mission to capture Uchiha Sasuke, and succeeding, the Shinobi regrouped and returned empty-handed and battered. When Might Gai appeared and made a mad dash towards Lee, with care Lee never knew the Sand Shinobi had, Gaara quickly set Lee down and didn't say anything when he teleported himself away. 

 

That was odd, but Gaara is known to be that way, Lee had heard. Still, it would've been a great way to establish their new found friendship if they said their farewells. But Lee didn't worry much about it as his Sensei yelled at him and pulled him into a strong painful hug and sobbed. They will meet again, someday. 

 

Who knew it would take a year though!

 

"It is so good to see you, Lord Gaara!" Gai finally spoke, appearing behind Lee as he clapped his student's shoulder and gave Gaara his infamous "Nice Guy" pose. However, it didn't have a positive affect that he thought it would because Gaara's face, though always sporting a poker face and was shy and a bit soft, mostly aimed at Lee, now grew hard and closed-off when looking at Gai. His stance is rigid and the air around them seemed to drop a few degrees despite the comfortable weather of a beautiful Sunny Day.

 

Temari and Kankuro, who kept their distance, quickly approached when they sensed their little brothers' unbalanced chakra rolling around along with 'it' being aroused and kicking up Gaara's emotional hold to keep himself calm in the older Jounin's presence.

 

Temari slowly reached out and gently placed her hand on Gaara's shoulder, while Kankuro stepped forward. "Nice to uh, see you again." He jumped when Gai stuck out his hand and slowly took it, going with the strong shake as it jerked his arm just a little out of its socket. This guy is insanely strong!

 

"Our Hokage has tasked me and Lee escort you to your temporary living quarters and to guard you from any dangers that could appear from these hills!" Gai exclaimed happily. 

 

The three flinch.

 

"That old bi- erm, broad can't be serious." Kankuro grumbled.

 

Temari ignored him and forced a smile. "We're happy to have you, Might Gai," She walks ahead and Gaara follows after her with Kankuro quickly trailing them, still grumbling while glaring at the two Leafs. Temari hissed at him to 'shut up and suck it up' before Gai took front to lead the way and Lee lagged behind to guard their backs. Every few minutes, Gaara would look behind him and catch Lee's eyes before facing forward, ignoring Gai's loud exclaim of every shop that comes up their path. He didn't pay heed to any of them or to what he's saying it seems, Lee blinks. 

 

Lee gasped at the feeling of rough sand curling around his wrist and tugging him forward where Gaara had fallen back from his siblings and Gai to walk next to Lee and release his sand from his wrist. He appears to have calmed down now and Lee doesn't comment on what happened, he just simply bumps his shoulder against the redhead. 

 

The tour ends when the sun begins to sink into the horizon and the elder Sand Ninjas praised at the sight as they quickly rushed passed Gai to their temporary apartment. Gaara teleported himself inside and his brother and sister came in after, not surprised by their little brother's easy access or knowing which apartment room they were staying in. 

 

" _HAVE A LOVELY STAY!_ " shouted Gai, getting a few "shut the hell up's and scornful looks from nearby bypassers as he sped away. Lee lingered for a moment, but when Gaara pokes his head out and gave him a silent "good night' the round-eyed boy smiled happily and waved before chasing after his Sensei.


	2. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be practice fighting. Then Gaara cheated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb but so what?  
>  There is miniscule amounts this in the fandom, especially with my otp!  
> Cut me some slack!

It was the opportunity of a lifetime for Lee. 

 

And in no way will he miss it even if death came to his doorstep to or God himself came and struck him down to his days end.

 

"Gaara, please spar with me!" He had asked one evening when the younger teen sat outside with his older siblings having brunch. 

 

At first, Gaara declined. 

 

And Lee followed him around the rest of the evening, asking countless times to spar with him. But he got the same answer and it went on like this for hours. 

Until Kankuro screams and rounds on his brother, "Just spar with him already! I can't take this kind of torture even through years of bone-crushing training out in the desert!"

 

So Gaara relented and said yes. And Lee gave him a 'Youth' woot.

 

It was a sparring match of great honor, for Lee that is, to train with the Kazekage himself and old comrade whomst is his new friend in their slow building relationship. Lee had no quarrels with Gaara when he had asked him if was still upset about shattering his arm and leg. Lee made it clear with upfront enthusiasm that there were no hard feelings for what happened that year. This is simply for practice, to have another opportunity at showing off what he's got now that he's grown stronger in the year since his rehabilitation.

 

Gaara's sand barrier is as strong as ever, good. Lee had expected the challenge and he didn't hold back on letting his excitement show when the sand would strike at him. His speed had increased and his power had gotten a boost as well, evidence in the sand not able to keep up and even breaking in half when a steamline would come to strike him. But that doesn't mean Gaara is no slouch. They were both trying to get the upper hand in battle and sometimes they would surprise each other when one would catch the other off guard. 

 

It's when Lee threw a kick, aiming at Gaara's ribs, did the sand not only block it but capsulate it. Lee yelped as he gets yanked away from the redhead and was sure he was going to get tossed a mile away, but the sand just pulled him a meter or two in the air, blood rushing to his head as glares at the the other boy and flails, "Gaara-sama, this is cheating! How am I supposed to fight like this!?" 

 

"You don't." Said the redhead. Lee hears the amusement in his voice and flails even harder, yelling in frustration. "I suggest you give up."

 

"A true Shinobi never gives up! Argh!!" He rocks up and forth but the sand doesn't budge. He isn't wearing his usual green one-piece spandex suit. It was in the wash after Akamaru 'marked' it, so he was wearing his green shirt and shorts with a white line going down each side, and right now, in this position, his shirt had dropped down, exposing his tan scarred abdomen for the world to see.

 

Or for Gaara to see. He blinked and took a few steps towards the struggling Leaf Min and reached out to touch.

 

"Eep! G-Gaara?" He shivered at the touch and looks up to get a better look.

 

"You have scars here." He says, tracing a white line that starts from the corner of his navel and ends in his hip. 

 

"Ah!" Lee covers his mouth but snorts when that finger moves over his navel. 

 

"Am I hurting you?"

 

"N-no, it just t-tickles-please don't do that!" Lee laughs as Gaara's index pressed the sensitive button-like nub protruding out of his belly, "Ah!!" 

 

Gaara does it again and Lee spasms, yelling with laughter. "This small thing makes you squeal that much?"

 

"AH-!" Lee rocks to one side to evade the onslaught, but Gaara grabbed his hip to keep him still.

 

Bundles of nerves are constantly getting shocked by Gaara's finger and thumb circling the outer rim, fingering the nub or thumbing over it and scratching gently with his finger that seemed to only amplify the sensitivity. Tears leaked down Lee's temples and he grabs Gaara's shirt, since it was the only thing he could grasp in his position as he hung helpless under the torture.

 

It ceased and Lee gasped, sucking in gulps of air as he giggles at the phantom sensation that lingers.  
A feather-light kiss is planted atop of his belly button, giggling harder at that, and guffaws when his sides are tweaked.

 

"Do you yield?" Gaara asked once more, his hands staying firm on Lee's sides. The longer the taijutsu specialist withholds his answer the further those hands slowly climb up to find his hips. His thumbs touch bone underneath his green shorts and Lee yells in surrender, his squirming becoming re-newed, pushing his hand against Gaara's chest. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP, PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" 

 

Just like that, the sand lowers him to the ground and releases him, laying him flat on his back. Lee sprawled out and breathes normally, reaching up to pull his shirt down and glares at Gaara.

 

"This is not over, Gaara-sama," he sits up and a ghost of a smile appears, "I will get you back."

 

"Sure you will."

 

Lee grunts and jumps to his feet. "By the way, our match is still on! And new rule: No sand grabbing! Ever!"

 

Gaara smirks. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaara's going to get his turn.
> 
> Probably in a time-skip tho

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be a second part to go with this but it sounded boring when I was writing it so I got rid of it.  
> These are part of the reasons why I don't write long chapters.  
> To build upon an actual story is difficult, so only small ficlets are my best chance at writing any of this stuff.


End file.
